Dueño de tu nombre
by Kardynale
Summary: Porque el nombre de Agasha no fue una coincidencia. Porque fue aquel chiquillo de hermoso rostro quien la bautizó con ese nombre. Porque Albafica es el dueño de su nombre.


**_Disclaimer_** ** _: Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 **Dueño de tu nombre**

 **[Albafica-Agasha]**

 **.**

 **.**

Se queda quieto para observar la noche estrellada. Ingenioso es, por eso sabe por dónde pisar muy a pesar de que su maestro le pidió mantenerse en casa para descansar, pero Albafica es un pre-adolescente curioso y lo único que le genera mayor angustia es saber porque ella ya no viene a verlo.

Fue una rutina albergar en su mente la solemne imagen de aquella persona que, a diferencia de otras, nunca temió por pasar a contemplar el hermoso pero mortífero jardín de rosas que su maestro Lugonis cuidaba con tanto esfuerzo. Muy en su mente inocente, Albafica tiene esperanza de que ella aparezca por la entrada de Piscis, con ese bello vestido lila cargando un ramo de flores y en la otra danzando una canastilla donde los panecillos deliciosos despiden un aroma que abre el apetito a cualquiera.

El muchacho no es sociable, pero con ella aprendió a disfrutar un poco del calor de una mujer. Suaves caricias sin miedo a su condición de aprendiz de Piscis, besos en la frente, apretón de mejillas y un cálido abrazo, esos gestos bellos remueve el corazón de Albafica.

Suspira.

Cae en la cuenta que esos cariños se sienten vacíos. Todos los días, desde que ella dejó de visitarlo, es un juego de vivir en el recuerdo y mirar el presente, y que penosamente debe aceptar. O al menos eso le aconsejó su maestro Lugonis.

—Albafica, hace frio afuera. Es mejor que pases.

La voz del caballero de Piscis no es motivo para que el chico se mueva de su posición. Él sabe que el comportamiento deprimido de su niño es por la ausencia de aquella dama.

—El maestro Krest no tiene tiempo para curarte si en caso enfermas—habla desde la puerta de la pequeña cabaña en que ambos vivían para mantenerse fuera del templo y no ocasionar problemas a otras personas. Especialmente la mortífera presencia de Lugonis—. ¿Sigues esperándola?

Se acerca al peliceleste al darse cuenta que ese bello rostro fija los ojos al cielo. Es una escena encantadora, pero no puede permitir que su discípulo viva esperando a que ella lo reciba con los brazos abiertos como todas las veces que su mente le recuerda.

— ¿Por qué ya no viene? ¿Acaso está enferma? —Cuestiona el joven Albafica, aprieta los puños y mira al hombre de buen aspecto—. Maestro Lugonis…

—Ella está bien pero en estos últimos meses se le ha recomendado permanecer en casa—responde, se da cuenta que la expresión de curiosidad del chiquillo no parece comprender lo que explica—. Subir y bajar de Rodorio hasta la Cámara de su Santidad es bastante esfuerzo para una mujer, especialmente si ella está en una etapa natural de su condición.

— ¿Su etapa natural?

—Bueno, es una mujer que hace un año se ha casado—Albafica frunce el ceño, jamás estuvo de acuerdo oír que la dama a la que veía como un ser inigualable se atrevió a contraer nupcias con un joven de la villa. Sencillamente no lo aceptaba—; tiene su propia vida y tú sabes bien que no podemos pasar el límite.

—Si no se hubiese comprometido con ese tipo, estaría con nosotros.

—Cuando los adultos llegamos a una edad prudencial, es lógico que deseemos mantener una relación con una persona especial—comenta el pelirrojo, deja caer la mano sobre la cabeza del chiquillo de once años—. Hay un vínculo que nadie puede destruir, y es que es el más grande y puro sentimiento que nace del corazón. El amor entre dos personas.

— ¿Qué es el amor?

—El amor, mi querido Albafica, es un lazo que une pero no ata. El amor es un todo al borde de la nada—contesta sin evitar sonreír al ver la carita hermosa de su aprendiz y casi hijo—Se puede decir que es la luz que llega un día sin buscarla y que te cambia para siempre la vida. Es tan bello como una estrella, pero tan difícil de conquistar como a una de ellas.

Albafica no entiende lo que intenta decirle su maestro, es muy joven, una criatura inocente y eso provoca que Lugonis suelte una risita por lo bajo. Su muchacho aún no está preparado para esos temas, definitivamente, será un problema explicarle porque Adara ya dejó de visitarlos.

El cambio corporal de la mujer, los gestos más cariñosos, por qué besuquea las mejillas sonrojadas del chiquillo…, y la peculiar "gordura" de su vientre.

Lugonis solo acaricia la frente de su pequeño.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle que Adara está en la dulce espera?

No lo sabe pero muy en el fondo siente la misma inquietud que Albafica. La misma sensación que albergó en su ser antes de conocer a la hermosa castaña muchos años atrás.

.

.

.

Muy enojado, el chico no puede vivir con esa inquietud. Se pasea dentro de la cabaña. La noche anterior no pudo dormir y ahora solo le queda caminar de un lado a otro como conejillo. Lugonis le dijo que iba a una misión importante, no le comentó el detalle pero Albafica poco le importa en esos momentos.

Su prioridad es saber más de la señora, oh, ya no puede decirle "señorita" y todo porque ella tuvo el atrevimiento de casarse cuando él le explicó que estaba en desacuerdo.

No sabe qué hacer, no entiende la situación y no tiene idea cómo bajar a la villa sin ser bloqueado por los caballeros que viven en sus templos o cuestionado por los aprendices. Es un problema ser Piscis y vivir en el último templo.

—Y encima que creen que soy venenoso—suspira y chasquea la lengua—, no me dejarán ni cruzar la casa de Acuario.

Patea la puerta de su cabaña, se queda de pie en el jardín. La angustia de saber qué pasa con Adara le molesta, sabe que su maestro le oculta algo importante y que también le afecta la ausencia de la florista.

Gruñe. Golpea una roca con ayuda de su cosmos.

¡Los adultos son tan problemáticos!

En su monólogo personal, Albafica ignora completamente que tres jóvenes son testigos de su rabieta infantil, uno de ellos no aguanta las risas y suelta a todo pulmón su reacción ante tal escena. El chiquillo se pone rígido y las mejillas se le ponen coloradas.

Qué vergüenza.

—La discípula del señor Lugonis es tan solo una niña—murmura un joven de cabellos azules, su aspecto varonil impone autoridad y una pisca de miedo—, con razón la tiene recluida en esa cabaña. ¿No deberías de usar la máscara?

—No creo que sea lo que piensas. —interviene el chico de cabellos castaño que es adornado con una cinta roja.

—Y es muy berrinchuda, mira que despedazar una roca por una rabieta es de niñas. —el tercer joven es el más alto y su cuerpo grueso intimida.

Albafica frunce el ceño, infla las mejillas y alza un puño. Estaba cansado que lo confundan con una chica, ¿acaso tener un rostro como el suyo es señal de parecer a una mujer? ¡Por Athena, solo la señorita Adara lo trata como un hombrecito! –sí, señorita, porque él no acepta llamarla señora–.

— ¡Ya cállense! —Exclama el peliceleste tras enojarse por las ofensas de los chicos— ¡Soy varón y seré el próximo caballero de Piscis!

Con esa voz solo logra que los chicos se queden callados.

—Lo sentimos tanto—se excusa el castaño dándole golpes en las costillas a sus amigos—, permite presentarnos. Me llamo Sísifo, él es Rasgado—señala al joven fornido—, y este es Aspros—indica al peliazul que solo se mantiene de brazos cruzados—. Disculpa que hayamos interrumpido tu estadía.

—Solo déjanos pasar por el templo de Piscis ¿de acuerdo, niño? —comenta Rasgado causando pena en Albafica.

—Vámonos ya, no podemos perder tiempo en este chiquillo—musita Aspros un poco impaciente—. Dijeron que después de almuerzo podríamos salir, si nos tardamos ya no iremos donde la señora Adara.

Albafica relaja sus músculos al oír el nombre que el joven con cara de amargado pronuncia. Habla de su señorita, ¿es que también la conocen?

—O-oigan—interrumpe apenado, esa puede ser su oportunidad para bajar a la villa. Los tres chicos le prestan atención—, ¿van a Rodorio?

—Eh, bueno sí—responde Sísifo con una sonrisa encantadora—. ¿Deseas que te llevemos allá? —Albafica asiente—, no tenemos problemas pero…

—Eres aprendiz del señor Lugonis, no hay manera de que venga con nosotros—sentencia Aspros, bastante tajante y poco amigable como siempre—.Y si nos encontramos con nuestros maestros nos irá peor, recuerden que su sangre es toxica.

— ¡No soy tóxico! —Refuta el chiquillo—. Aún no estoy en el entrenamiento, por eso quiero ir a la villa…, quizás como una última aventura antes de dedicarme a mi deber.

En un inicio, los chicos mayores dudan de lo dicho por Albafica pero siendo Sísifo el más benévolo decide llevárselo. Muy a pesar de la molestia de Aspros, poco importa lo que discrepe aunque el niño Albafica no se salva de usar una molesta capa y una máscara. Una vieja máscara como si fuera una amazona.

¡Ese chico Aspros es un burlón!

Pero Albafica sabe que no puede desaprovechar la oportunidad que tiene, posee idea de que esos tres son los mayores de la nueva generación y que, Sísifo, ha tenido misiones junto a Lugonis de Piscis.

.

.

.

Era una broma o quizás una simple coincidencia.

Albafica se queda de pie frente a la puerta de la florista, en medio, sin máscara y sin ganas de preguntar a Sísifo y los demás porque están con él. Pero lo sabe, esos tres chicos también están preocupados por Adara, la aman como él y la angustia los abate de la misma modalidad que la suya.

No pueden entrar a la casa, están de pie en la puerta porque una mujer, regordeta y con cara de anciana enojada, les pidió por el momento esperaran casi tirándoles el madero por sus caras.

Qué descortesía.

—Si no fuera mujer, destrozaría la puerta de un golpe sin temor a dañarle—Aspros suspira, se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño—. Ni que fuéramos los malos que intenten dañar a nuestra señora.

—Solo queremos protegerla. En estos momentos de tensión alrededor del Santuario es un peligro. —Rasgado se deja caer al suelo, está cansado de correr por todas las Casas del Zodiaco.

—Por lo menos estaremos cerca para resguardarla—comenta Sísifo mirando la soledad reflejada en las calles de la villa—; Albafica mejor espera allí sentado, tal vez tarden en atenderla, creo que en estos casos suelen atrasarse.

El chiquillo sigue sin entender, tampoco comprende porque esos tres hablan de cosas extrañas sobre su señora Adara. ¿Acaso poseía una enfermedad mortal? ¿Es que algún parasito estaba matándola por dentro? ¿Tal vez un espectro la maldijo o atacó? Ya no sabe sí es correcto oírlos o entrar por sus propios medios.

Y un silencio protagoniza los horridos minutos. Las luces se ven reflejadas por las ventanas, el chiquillo intenta echar un vistazo para darse cuenta que el esposo de Adara corre de un lado a otro, angustiado o tal vez lloriqueando.

— ¿Y bien, van apostar? —Habla Aspros sin dejar de apoyarse sobre la pared—. Yo ya di mi punto de vista.

— ¿Incluye a qué signo del zodiaco será?

—Vamos chicos, no es de buen augurio que decidamos sobre una persona—Sísifo se frota la frente y mira con curiosidad al peliceleste—. ¿De verdad estás muy flagelado por ella? —el menor se sonroja abruptamente—. Todos estamos nerviosos, así como tú, nosotros también apreciamos a la señora Adara porque ha sido muy maternal con todos los chicos del Santuario—Albafica mueve la nariz, apoya sus manos sobre el borde de la ventana—; esperamos que la persona que mande nuestra diosa sea una dicha para ella.

—Será una dama—dice Rasgado sonriente, muy confiado—, y será hermosa como la señora Adara.

—Confío en que será un guerrero, un varón hecho y derecho—Aspros no puede evitar manifestar una risilla—, y me ofreceré para entrenarlo.

Sísifo no puede evitar que esos dos discutan por la llegada de la nueva persona, a él no le importa mucho porque solo quiere que Adara y la criatura estén en perfectas condiciones. Sin embargo, entre el intercambio de palabras, los chicos se ven interrumpidos por un hombre de buen parecer pues les abre la puerta sin evitar reírse de esas expresiones. El esposo de Adara está frente a ellos, y es natural que Albafica lo rete con la mirada.

Sísifo, como buen joven, lo jala de la mano para guiarlo adentro. Pero el aprendiz de Lugonis solo quiere saber si ella está bien, o por lo menos buscar pretexto de golpear al hombre que no deja de mirarlo.

—Estará bien muchachos—habla el hombre de buen parecer—, por favor siéntense porque van a tardar un poco ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres jóvenes no dudaron porque no era sus intenciones crear una atmosfera de discordia. Todos estaban allí esperando noticias, pero el único que no entiende qué ocurre con Adara es el niño Albafica.

Lo bueno es que nadie sabe que él ignora todo.

Pasa una hora, solo oyen quejidos. Albafica se retuerce del miedo, no puede evitar moverse de un lado a otro logrando que Aspros lo cargue como paquete para obligarlo a sentarse. Lo está mareando. Una discusión entre los chicos empieza a emanar, el hombre de casa intenta controlar al pequeño aprendiz del señor Lugonis.

Rasgado sostiene al chico de cabellos azules cuando Albafica le muerde la mano. Sísifo intenta calmarlos pero recibe un puñete por parte de Aspros accidentalmente, el hombre pide al niño que se calme pero un ataque peligroso lo dejó tendido en el suelo.

Oh no, problemas fuera del Santuario.

—A ver señores, sus quejidos son peores que Adara—la amargada mujer sale de la habitación, muy molesta por la expresión en su rostro—, solo logran ponerla nerviosa—crispa el puño, los chicos tragan en seco la saliva—. Si no se comportan, voy a darles una paliza que ni Hades aguantará—los tres chicos se ponen rígidos—, ahora levanten a ese hombre que parece peor que una mujer.

Ella ignora lo que ocurre y solo se acerca a la mesa a tomar un tazón, jala de la camisa a Aspros y le ordena con autoridad que traiga agua. A Sísifo le exige buscar toallas o cobijas limpias. Y Rasgado solo debe despertar al esposo.

—Y tu niño, quédate quieto en tu sitio.

—Quiero ver a la señorita.

—Ella no puede atenderte, está demasiado ocupada.

—No voy hacerle caso a una anciana amargada—el chiquillo es insolente ante los ojos de la mujer. Frunce el ceño—; tengo que ver a la señorita.

Pero la comadrona no tiene tiempo a una discusión. Adara gime, Albafica se pone nervioso y quiere entrar a la habitación pero nuevamente el chico Aspros lo retiene y le exige que se calme o perturbará a la dueña de la casa.

El chiquillo no entiende, nadie sabe que ignora lo que está pasando. Y entre pleitos y resondradas, después de varios minutos, el llanto de un bebé detiene el bochornoso encuentro.

Y es entonces de Albafica comprende lo que ocurre. ¡Adara no estaba enferma!, Aspros le suelta un golpe en la cabeza, lo llama "tonto e ignorante", Sísifo reprende a aprendiz de Géminis por el abuso de autoridad. Sin embargo…

— ¿Estás allí, Albafica? —la voz de Adara frena los intentos de lloriqueos del peliceleste. La puerta de la habitación está abierta y la comadrona lo mira muy enojada—. Mi niño, ven aquí, quiero verte.

Él no espera otro llamado, corre hacia la cama donde la mujer yace. Las gotas del sudor en su frente preocupan al chiquillo, no pide permiso y coge un paño para limpiar los restos del líquido salino.

—Discúlpame mi niño por no ir a visitarte pero en mis condiciones no he podido—Adara intenta levantarse un poco pero él la detiene—, y le prometí al señor Lugonis que iría a comer con ustedes por la primavera.

—No sabía que usted…—el chiquillo titubea, está sorprendido, no entiendo qué pasa pero ese bulto escondido en los brazos de la mujer le provoca temor—, yo…

—No debes de temer, no la lastimarás—ella descubre la mantita dejando expuesto una hermosa y, a los ojos de Albafica, perfecta criatura—. Es mi hija, una niña—el aprendiz de Lugonis se queda estupefacto, jamás ha visto a un bebé tan de cerca quizás porque su maestro no le dejaba salir muy a menudo de Piscis pese que aún no ingresaba al arduo entrenamiento con el veneno—; y al verte aquí me gustaría muchísimo que tú, mi niño, le pusieras un nombre.

— ¿Quiere que lo escoja, señorita?

—Eres bueno en eso, el señor Lugonis me lo comentó y quiero que mi hija lleve el nombre que tú elijas.

Albafica sonríe, nunca antes le otorgaron ese gran honor. Es una niña tan hermosa y suavecita, él sabe que debe ser cuidadoso para darle una palabra a Adara.

Su mente le propone un grupo de nombres, pero no sabe qué elegir.

Bello

Bueno.

Agradable.

Tranquila.

Todas esas cualidades que Adara posee, eso mismo esa bebé debe llevar.

Sí, tal vez ese nombre será perfecto para ella.

—Agasha—musita Albafica—, su nombre será Agasha.

La mujer no puede estar más orgullosa. Su niño posee buen gusto para nombrar a los demás, por algo es un ser bastante inteligente y perceptivo.

Y desde afuera, en la oscuridad de la noche, el hombre de cabellos rojizos deposita una rosa en la ventana. Sonríe aunque sabe que esos llantos flagelan un poco su corazón, no desea el mal a nadie pero cada noche no puede evitar insultarse.

Si no hubiese nacido con esa maldición de ser tan toxico, solo así…Adara sería la madre de sus hijos.

.

.

.

La lluvia cae a cantaros. Los rastros de aquel niño ya no existe, ahora solo queda la hermosa figura de un hombre joven que porta la armadura dorada de Piscis. No luce feliz, no es sorpresa que su inocencia y alegría se esfumó muchos años atrás.

Albafica solo camina hacia su templo con el nudo en la garganta. Sabe que la vida no es fácil, pero el camino que eligió le hizo aprender que las cosas son mucho más terribles de que ella imaginó.

Hoy cumple ya los diez años desde que Adara partió de ese mundo, abandonándolo con la única promesa de que cuidaría sin importar la razón a esa niña llamada Agahsa. Esa es la razón del porque baja a Rodorio todos los días, solo para verla crecer y protegerla.

Y es que desde la madre de Agasha murió, Albafica tomó esa decisión de ser un caballero dorado aunque las cosas empeoraron cuando Lugonis también murió en el proceso del tiempo sabiendo que su maestro estaba muy enamorado de Adara y que nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo. Aquellas anécdotas son el motor de seguir adelante, y Agasha es la única razón de mantener en vida.

Por eso solo se queda viendo hacia atrás, donde hace unos minutos le ofreció su capa para protegerla de la lluvia.

—Disculpa que te trate de esa manera Agasha—suspira al ver el ambiente oscuro del mal clima que los envuelve—, pero todo es por tu bien.

Cierra los ojos y sonríe con pena.

A veces deseaba que en otra vida, los cuatro renacieran para estar juntos sin miedo a una guerra.

Tal vez…, solo tal vez, en lograr que la historia de Adara y Lugonis no se repita con Agasha y Albafica.

Porque él era el dueño de su nombre.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora** **:**

 ** _Fan de la pareja de Lost Canvas, me encanta estos dos y por ello me emocioné realizar este pequeño relato de la pareja después de la muerte de Albafica. Aunque tengo algunas parejas apetitosas del mundo de LC._**

 ** _Este Oneshot sucede en el tiempo de Albafica cuando era niño, antes de someterse a un entrenamietno arduo creí que era considerable colocar que no era venenoso, espero les alegrara el momento._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leer._**


End file.
